Love Till the End
by Nali Nube
Summary: Here are some days in Merluca's lives. Love, family, friends and babies.


**So while waiting for Grey's Anatomy to return, I decided to write a fanfiction about Merluca. Tell me what you think. Should I continue?**

This was the best day of his life! He never thought he could feel so much love inside of his heart but this precise moment surpassed all expectations he had. He was in his usual scrubs, in the place he had spent the most time in the past years, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Today the hospital would get a different meaning all together. Today it would become the place where he would first meet his children.

His hand was reassuringly on top of his girlfriend's hand. He would squeeze it frequently to try to calm her, he knew she felt totally powerless in this situation. He felt it too. They were not used to being the patient, they usually were the ones who had the control but today it was different.

"It's going good Meredith! You don't have to worry! We will soon have our little guys out there" The doctor in charge said to them while Meredith screamed intensely. "I need you to push right now. I am feeling the head."

His sister Carina was the OB doctor in charge of the delivery, she wouldn't have anyone else take over for the birth of her brother's children. Even if Miranda Bailey would bring the police to get her out of there, she would have fought back to be able to be in this moment. No birth had such a meaning as this one, this was her family, her own heart was pounding with love and joy, she couldn't wait to meet the babies.

"Soon it will be over Mer." Andrew said while Meredith reclined back in bed exhausted after the latest push. "You are doing great."

When he learnt she was pregnant, they were not together. Meredith would say they were broken up but for Andrew, it was just a break so that she could re-think his importance in her life, he had felt she under-valued him. The break ended up not long afterwards as soon enough Meredith was puking all over the hospital and news that she was pregnant reached his ears. Coincidently or not, he went to enquire her about it at the exact time she had taken a pregnancy test, she had just seen the plus sign in the stick, when he barged inside her office to find her perplexed face.

_"I was not expecting this!" _She had said to him then. But there were tears of happiness in her eyes and a long embrace she gave him to celebrate it. Even though the pregnancy was not planned, they intended to keep it and they were soon back together, not because of the life they created but because they loved each other immensely and understood they could not live without one another.

Even though the first moments were of joy, soon afterwards Meredith was apprehensive, she was 41 years old, she had a hostile uterus and her previous pregnancies were not smooth ones. She had rough deliveries, with 2 C-Section and several complications in both surgeries. She was also a widow and she could not bear the thought of leaving her three children orphans in case anything went wrong. Obviously Andrew was there to support her and to ensure that everything would be ok and he would always be there for her kids as they were now part of his family too.

"Do you see the face yet?" Meredith asked impatiently, without any strength in her voice, rough from her moans of pain.

"We are almost there! One more push please now. One baby will soon be out." Carina urged her on.

"It's almost there! I love you Mer! You can do it!" Andrew said encouragingly, hating that she had to go through all the pain and he was just there watching her suffer, without being able to help. She was resolute in having a drugless vaginal delivery this time, he respected her wishes but still it tore his heart watching her in such an agony.

Soon there were baby cries in the room, Meredith drew a long breath in, Andrew just looked at her and kissed her.

"It's a beautiful baby boy!" Carina announced.

"How is he?" Meredith anxiously asked.

"He is just perfect Meredith!" Carina said with the biggest smile on her face. "C'mon little brother, come here to cut the cord of your newborn." Andrew looked at Meredith who urged him to go with tears on her eyes and soon Andrew was close to Carina, cutting the cord and taking the baby in his arms to show to the mother. The baby was so small and Andrew was afraid to break him.

"Andrew, bring him to me please! I want to see my son." Meredith begged.

He walked carefully with the baby to Meredith's side and he placed the baby gently on his mother's chest just for some moments so that she could see the life they created.

"He is just so adorable!" Andrew said totally in love with his baby, still covered in amniotic fluid. Carina was looking radiantly at her brother and her nephew. "Carina, may I present to you, your nephew Sebastian Vincent Deluca."

"Vincent in honor of papa?" Carina asked, her brother just nodded with his head. When it was time to pick the middle name for their son, they decided to put the American version of Vincenzo. "He will be so happy!"

Suddenly Meredith shrieked again with pain.

"The baby girl wants some attention too. She is coming right now! Mer, this one will be quicker, she is already crowning, two more pushes and she will be out." Carina said.

Andrew handed the baby boy to a nurse so that she could clean him but Meredith quickly admonished him.

"Andrew, go to our baby, help clean him up! I can handle this, he needs his daddy." Andrew just gave her the widest smile, he was a dad, how strange yet so right that sounded.

"Ok Mer! I am right here if you need me!" Andrew just moved to the side of the room where the nurse was cleaning his baby and putting him cozy inside of a blanket.

"Here comes a Deluca girl." Carina said as more cries could be heard inside of the room. "She looks just like a little Meredith." She told them as Andrew came to stand on her side to cut the second cord. Neither Meredith nor Andrew had shared the names of their twins with the rest of the family. They kept it a secret with Zola, Bailey and Ellis, they had no idea how the kids never blabbed out the names, the Shepherd children were incredibly chatty.

"This princess is Alexandra Claire!" Andrew said while looking expectantly to his sister.

"Claire really?" Carina was beside herself. Claire had been the name of their mother and the Deluca siblings shared a moment of sadness thinking of their mother, she would never get to meet her grandkids. Carina teared up. "That is a lovely name guys." Meredith was also somewhat sad for a moment as she thought about Lexie, her baby girl was named after her deceased sister. These were not sorrowful times though, two lives were born on that day and their family felt complete.

Soon, Meredith had both the babies on her chest and she was able to close her eyes with contentment that everything had gone just alright for once. Andrew had gone to the daycare to bring the kids to meet their siblings, soon their little family would be finally together.

**So do you like the names? I wanted the names to mean something. The boy first name was Sebastian because Mer said she liked the name in the episode Bailey was born, I thought of Andrew for the baby too but I decided for Seb instead. Hope you are not upset with my choice for Deluca's mother as Claire, I like the name.**


End file.
